


Not My Scene

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Sebastian Stan at a party. Things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why are you even here? You feel completely out of place and you only know like two people at this party. Both of whom seemed to have disappeared into some dark room somewhere. You had thought that coming to the party would be fun. You had lived in Los Angeles for about six months and had yet to go to one, so when your friend invited you to this party that a friend of a friend was throwing, you jumped at the chance. You went out and bought a new pink dress and a pair of ridiculous pink heels for the occasion. So far it wasn’t exactly what you had expected.  
Sure there were plenty of celebrities here, but no one that you were absolutely thrilled to see. Mostly young, rich and dumb, the kind that end up on reality TV at one point of another. You were hoping to run into a movie star. Someone that was in an actual film, not some Hollywood brat that has only starred in a grainy “leaked” sex tape. At least the liquor is top shelf you think as you take another sip of your vodka cranberry.  
You move deeper into the party and try to avert your eyes from the crazy shit that is going down around you. The fucking paparazzi would have an orgasm if they could see the things that these “celebrities” were doing inside of this mansion. Seeing a couch that appears to be unoccupied, you make a beeline for it across the room. You reach the couch and turn to sit on it, when a voice comes out of the shadows.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
You pause in mid-sit and turn your head toward the sound of the voice. Back in the shadows is a guy sitting sideways on a leather couch holding a drink on his lap.  
“Why not?” you ask him, moving closer to him so that you can try and see his face.  
“Because two of those fucked up teenagers over there just banged on it and I don’t think that you want to get what they left on that couch on your pretty pink dress,” he says as he sits up and makes room for you on the end of his couch.   
You smooth your dress and move closer to him.  
“Thanks for the warning,” you reply as you take the seat at his feet. “God knows what I could have caught from that.”   
He laughs and takes another sip of his drink. “You don’t seem like you belong here. No offense,” he says. “Dragged by a friend?”  
“Honestly?” you say. “Don’t laugh, but I just moved here and I wanted to come to a real Hollywood party. Just to see what it was like, you know?”  
“And what do you think?” he asks.  
“It’s fucking terrible,” you blurt out before you can stop yourself. You throw a hand over your mouth. What if this is his fucking party? How embarrassing!  
To your relief he laughs out loud again and sits up so that his face is bathed in the light from the lone lamp in the room.  
“Holy shit! That was so fucking funny!” he says. “You can totally tell that you haven’t lived here very long because you haven’t started bullshitting people with what you think that they want to hear yet.”  
You turn your head toward him to answer and you see his face. His lips are full and curved into the most gorgeous smile. His dark hair is swept back off of his forehead and his blue eyes sparkle. A hint of scruff covers his jaw line. Jesus, he’s fucking gorgeous in dark jeans and a tee shirt covered by a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He leans forward slightly and you see him more clearly. Holy shit! It’s Sebastian Stan. Maybe this party was worth coming to afterall.  
“Hopefully that never happens,” you answer regaining your composure and settling deeper into the couch. “I really don’t want to turn into one of those assholes out there.” You gesture to the party surrounding the two of you as you take a sip of your drink.   
Sebastian turns and sits upright on the couch, his long legs crossed at the ankles in front of him, his boots next to your dainty feminine heels. His shoulder is pressed against yours and you can feel the warmth through his jacket against your bare skin.   
“Nice shoes,” he says looking down at your feet. “When I see a woman wearing heels, I always wonder what she would look like with just those on.”  
His eyes travel up your body until they meet your eyes. Your stomach clenches as his lips widen into a smile.  
“What to get out of here?” he asks. “This isn’t really my scene either. I figured since I’m not in LA often I’d stop by, but all it did was reaffirm that I belong in New York, not here. I was just going to head out. You are welcome to join me.”  
You briefly think, am I really going to do this? before you get up off of the couch and look at him.   
“You are so right. This is definitely not my scene,” you tell him. “What did you have in mind?”  
He gets up and grabs your hand, pulling you through the house toward the door.   
“What’s you name, babe?” he asks as you reach the front door and he pulls it open.   
You tell him your name as he closes the door behind you, the sounds of the party muted behind it. You can finally think. Are you really going to do this?  
“I’m Sebastian,” he says as he entwines his fingers with yours and starts down the stairs toward the cars parked in the driveway.  
“I know who you are,” you tell him. “So what are we doing, Sebastian?”  
He opens the door of a 60’s Corvette Stingray and helps you inside. “Do you like the beach?”   
“Love it,” you answer.  
He grins at you and heads toward his door. Once inside, he turns to you.  
“Ever fucked on the beach before?” he asks.   
Your insides clench deliciously as you look back at him.   
“Can’t say that I have and I’m not really dressed for the beach,” you tell him. “I thought you wanted me keeping my heels on?”  
His eyes flick back to look you over once again as he pulls out of the driveway and onto the street.  
“I guess you’re right,” he says. “I can picture those heels a lot of places but the beach isn’t one of them and I definitely want you keeping them on.”  
The look that he gives you says more than the words coming out of his mouth. You shift in your seat and squeeze your legs together as he turn back to the road. You are pretty sure that you are going to fuck Sebastian Stan tonight and the thought of it is making you incredibly wet.  
“So are you going to tell me what we are doing tonight or just drive me around and say things that make me wet?” you say to him as he whips the car through the Hollywood Hills.  
He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth before answering you and you can tell that he’s enjoying the sexual tension between the two of you as much as you are.  
“I thought I’d take you back to the place I’m staying and I can fuck you hard while you’re wearing those gorgeous heels. How does that sound to you?” he asks and shoots you a wicked smile that curves his delicious lips upward.  
You clench your legs together again to try and ease the ache that’s growing there before answering.  
“As long as you put those gorgeous lips on my pussy first,” you say as you place a hand on his thigh just below his crotch.  
The car shoots forward as Sebastian presses down on the gas pedal. You laugh out loud as the car races through the streets.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” you say as he pulls into a driveway and stops the car.   
Throwing the car into park, he leans over to you and wraps your hair in one hand before pulling your face toward his. Your lips meet and he plunges his tongue inside of your mouth roughly, tilting your head back as he does so. You pull his full bottom lip between your teeth and bite. A moan escapes him as he pulls away from you.  
“Fuck!” he growls as he opens his door and gets out. “Get in the fucking house right now. You have no idea all of the things that I want to do to you right now.”  
“So show me,” you tease as you open the door to get out.  
“Seriously, get inside. I will fuck you right here in the driveway if you don’t move that sweet ass,” he says as he swats your butt.  
You yelp and hurry across the stone driveway as fast as your heels will carry you. He follows behind you muttering to himself in Romanian. Once you reach the door, you step aside to allow him to unlock it. He does and instead of letting you walk inside, he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. You squeal as he gives your ass another swat.  
“I’m guessing by your teasing that you don’t mind it a little rough, babe?” he says as he carries you up the stairs.  
“Do you worst, Mr. Stan,” you reply. “I just hope you don’t need to take your clothes off in front of anyone anytime soon.”  
“Why is that?” he asks as he reaches the top of the stairs and starts toward a door on the left.  
“Because I’m not sure that any makeup department can cover the marks that I’m going to leave on your body,” you say as he pushes the door open. “That little love bite on your lip was tame compared to what I want to do to the rest of you.”  
“Fuck,” he groans as he throws you on the bed. He roughly spreads your legs and dives between them, pushing the bottom of your dress up just enough so that he can bury his face in your pussy. You feel his tongue lapping the wetness from your panties as he starts to pull them down.   
“You’re so fucking wet,” he says as he pulls them down and over your heels. “I want to drink all of it.”  
You feel your pussy spasm at his words and then again as his lips meet your bare skin. His tongue slides between your lips and inside of you. It’s incredibly long and you swear that you can feel it massaging your g-spot.  
“Jesus Christ, Sebastian,” you moan as he lifts your legs and places them over his shoulders. He wraps his arms around your thighs and lifts you. Your shoulder and head and pressed into the mattress, your legs draped over his shoulders, while his face is buried between your legs. His nose rubs against your clit and a bolt of electricity runs through your body. With the position that he has you in, you can’t get away from the almost unbearable pleasure that this gorgeous man is giving your with his ridiculous lips and tongue. You do the only thing that you can, squeezing his head between your thighs and digging your heels into his back.  
He responds by pulling one of your pussy lips between his teeth and biting gently. The effect is immediate. Your body shudders and you come, covering his gorgeous face in your juices. He pulls slightly away and runs his tongue over his lips.  
“Delicious,” he says before taking your legs from around his neck and placing you back flat on the bed. He stands at the end of the bed and watches you recover from the amazing orgasm that he just gave you with a smirk on his face. You struggle to prop yourself up on your elbows.  
“That was fucking amazing,” you tell him. “”You weren’t fucking kidding about what you wanted to do to me, huh?”  
“No, I wasn’t and that is just the beginning,” he says as he finally pulls his jacket off. “Now what were you saying about marking me? I’m on vacation for the next two weeks.” He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. “Do your worst.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Free reign? I can do whatever I want to you?” you ask as you scoot to the edge of bed.   
“Whatever you want,” he replies as you get off of the bed and drop to your knees in front of him.  
“Well, the possibilities are endless, aren’t they?” you say as you reach up to his waist and start to undo his belt, keeping your eyes locked on his.  
“You look fucking gorgeous kneeling between my legs,” he says as he wrap your hair around one of his hands. “Are you going to be a good girl and put my cock in your mouth?”  
He pulls your hair back hard enough that you are looking up at him. You moan and almost let him take over, but you force yourself to not give in to your submissive side and continue to undo his pants before you answer him.   
“Fuck, yes,” you say as his cock springs free of his boxers as you puch them and his pants down to his ankles. “But I’m going to need a little movement in my head if you want me to do whatever I want to you.”  
He laughs and releases your hair.   
“I forgot that you were in control for a minute, babe,” he says. “Sorry, natural reaction. I rarely play the submissive role.”  
“Well, there is a first time for everything, isn’t there?” you tell him. “I’d love to explore the many possibilities with you in a dominant role too, but right now, I’d like nothing more than to start exploring your body with my mouth. Starting right here.”  
You take his cock in both hands and run your nails up it’s length, keeping your eyes locked on his. His head falls back and you take it into your mouth. Swirling your tongue around the tip once, you let it pop out and place a kiss on his stomach just above the base of his shaft.   
“Fuck,” he says as your tongue runs along his hip bone and you stop and nip the skin there with your teeth.   
Pulling a bit of skin into your mouth, you suck just hard enough to leave a red mark and move around his body. Putting both hands on his ass, you bend and bite his left cheek. You feel his ass tense and a groan escapes his mouth. You chuckle as you move around to the other side and run your tongue along his hip bone.  
“Do you like that Sebastian?” you ask as you stand and move in front of him. “I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you on screen without a shirt on.”  
You run your hands down his chest and let them rest on his hips a second before pulling him toward you.  
“Take your pants off and get on the bed,” you tell him. “I’m not quite done with you yet.”  
“I’m looking forward to seeing what you have in store for me,” he says as he slides his pants over his feet and climbs up on the bed.  
You stand at the foot of the bed and look down at him lying there with his arms behind his head and his full bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Sebastian fucking Stan.You couldn’t have dreamed that you’d ever be standing at the end of a bed looking down at a naked movie star.  
Pulling your dress over your head, you toss it aside before climbing up on the bed beside him.   
“Whatever I want, right?” you ask him again.  
You watch as he moves one hand from behind his head and down his chest and stomach before taking his cock in his hand and starting to stroke it.   
“Free reign,” he says with a smirk. “I bet you’re all talk though. Sweet little girl like you probably doesn’t have a dirty bone in her body.”  
You raise an eyebrow at him as you move up the bed.   
“You are going to take that back, Sebastian,” you say as you lower your mouth to his throat. “I can promise you that.”  
You pull his skin between your teeth and bite. You hear a hiss and a groan from Seb as you sink in further. You smile when you release it and see the crescents that your teeth have left in his skin. You move lower, circling one nipple with your tongue before rolling it between your teeth. You hear another hiss and feel his body jerk up toward yours.   
“Fuck, I’m not sure I can take much more teasing,” he groans. “I want to sink my cock into you so bad right now.”  
You smile as you move back down to his cock.  
“Patience, patience,” you tell him. “All in good time. You had your turn, now it’s mine and there are a few more spots on you that I want to sink my teeth into.”  
You grip his cock in one hand as you lower your mouth to it. His breath catches as your lips make contact with his skin. He jumps as you pull them back to expose your teeth.  
“Jumpy, aren’t you, Sebastian?” you say pulling slightly back.  
“I’m a little concerned about how hard you plan on biting my cock, honestly,” he says with a nervous laugh.  
“You’re a big boy,” you reply as you stroke your nails up and down his shaft. “I’m sure you can handle it. Besides, I’ve got plans for this cock. I won’t do anything to hurt it.”  
You bend once again and pull his cock into your mouth. You take as much of it as your can until it hits the back of your throat and then bite down lightly. His whole body shudders as you slide down the entire length before stopping to swirl your tongue around the head.  
“Now, that wasn’t that bad was it?” you ask, looking up at him.  
“No,” he exhales. “It was amazing.   
He sits up on his elbows and watches you as you work his shaft with your mouth. You can see his stomach muscles tighten as he gets closer and closer. He really is absolutely breathtaking to look at, you think. Your hands cup and squeeze his balls. His breath starts coming is short gasps and you can tell that he’s close.   
“Fuck, I’m going to come,” he says.  
You mouth starts to work quicker and soon he fills your mouth. You give him a few more sucks as he is coming, making him groan, before pulling away and wiping your mouth.   
You watch as he falls back against the pillows, then you crawl up the bed next to him. He pulls you down to rest against his shoulder.  
“Holy fuck,” he finally says. “That was amazing. Give me a few minutes and then I want to fuck you, finally.”   
“Take your time, Seb,” you tell him as you scratch your nails over his chest. “We have all night.”


End file.
